Bad Time
by Arthur-CaricatureofIntimacy
Summary: Arthur's depression finally takes over him- And once he finds a single blue rose in his garden that was full of roses of every color but blue, along with a note, he makes a terrible decision.. That night, he sits out in his garden.. The rose in his hand as he begins to sing a song; a song that suits him so very well. And as he sings, he slowly starts pecking the petals away...


Arthur sat quietly on the cold grass beneath a large tree, other trees surround him; trees that only begged and begged him for food. But of course, he had nothing to give the poor tree- Unless he were to give up on his silly life.

But he was a nation.

A Small, lonely nation that was only seen as some stuck up guy. No one really bothered to get to know him, everyone just figured he was fine alone. But it was a lie.. A Big lie. Hell, he didn't care. He might as well act as if he was better off alone. He was. A Lone soul..

"Ever on and on I continue circling.. With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony.. Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing- And suddenly I see that I can't break free— .."

The wind blew lightly as he begun to sing, causing the trees to sway a bit; giving the garden an even more eerie atmosphere. And to top that off, the only light he had was from the moon, which casted a soft eerie glow on his lovely garden. A Lovely glow that caused the dew on his beloved roses to glimmer. Red roses, white roses, pink, purple, almost every color there was in roses.. All except blue. Any shade of blue. And that was what he held..

A Single blue rose. A Single blue rose was what he held dearly, like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

It was..

"I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity, with nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony. To tell me who I am, who I was, uncertainty enveloping my mind

Till I can't break free."

The British nation had probably been sitting there for a good six or seven hours, thinking over everything that had happened while his nation was around. War. Bloody and violence was mainly what he could think of. All the war his nation had went through, plus all the troubles he had had himself, with his brothers, with Alfred, everything.. His own family. His own family hated him. It hurt, it really did.. And Peter.. Sweet, adorable Peter. Always calling him a jerkface; how cute.. He figured Peter hated him too, despite how he said he loved him. Even if he did, he would soon disappear. Yes, he would soon fade away like Gilbert most likely. Then once again, he would be alone..

Everyone leaves him at some point.. Alfred, all the queens of England- Ah, the queens! How he cared about them dearly, making sure they were taken care of properly, and made sure they were safe.. But like always, they soon died and left him.. Every human he had gotten close to over the years, they have all left him.. Oh well.. Hopefully he would soon join all his dear friends..

"And maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real. But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel... So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside! And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night~

You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go. But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know...

If I make another move there'll be no more turning back- Because everything will change and it all will fade to black...

Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go? I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?

Can I take another step? I've done everything I can...

All the people that I see I will never understand- If I find a way to change, if I step into the light... Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white"

Arthur sang, holding back his tears as he stared at his blue rose. And slowly as he sung, he stared to pick the petals off. Every petal caused him to wince in pain..

Why?

The rose kept him alive. Since he was a nation after all. When a petal was removed, he slowly started to die.. Once the last petal was removed, he would simply fall over and fade away. His nation crumbling.. Maybe being taken over by another country, or who knows..

"Ever on and on I continue circling.. With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony.. Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing- And suddenly I see that I can't break free— .."

The Brit hummed, removing petal by petal from the beautiful blue rose.. Each petal caused a new pain- Some pain in his arms, his legs, his eyes, everywhere. And slowly, very slowly, he was dying.. His nation was falling. All caused by him simply pecking the petals off his rose, the rose that was his very life.

"Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real.. But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel.. So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside~ And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night-

You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go.. But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know~ If I make another move there'll be no more turning back- Because everything will change and it all will fade to black-"

Tears spilled down Arthur cheeks as he paused for a moment to stare at the rose petals. Only four more petals remained. If he were to pluck them off, he knew what would happen. And for so long, he had wanted it to happen. But as he neared his end, he got just a bit hesitant. But he knew he wouldn't be missed- But he knew he would be leaving behind a few people he cared about deeply... Alasdair, Peter, Oliver, Cluricauns, and everyone that had cared about him even just enough to talk to him.. But he knew that if he didn't do this, they would all leave him. Then he would feel awful. He would regret even more then he did already..

"If I make another move, if I take another step. Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left."

Three petals left..

"If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night- Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?"

Two petals left..

"Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am? I've forgotten how too see; I've forgotten if I can.."

And there was one petal left.. Just as his little song was about to end, so would his life...

"If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back... I'm sorry.."

He mumbled, hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Because I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black..."

Once he was done singing, Arthur plucked the last final petal.. Once plucked, it fell to the ground. He watched as it fell to the ground, and after a moment he soon joined it; Falling over onto his side, staring at the petals before cracking a slight smile. His eyes were quick to grow dull, his breath slowing, and his pulse fading away ever so slowly..

And that was it..

The trees around him only seemed to chuckle as their branches swayed in the wide. His rose bushes swayed with them, continuing to sparkle ever so lightly in the dim moonlight.

How beautiful his garden was..

"_It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone." _

― _Rose Kennedy _


End file.
